She'll no longer be the slayer
by promisesoflife
Summary: Is Angelus back? Does he want revenge with Angel. Will he go to Sunnydale and kill Buffy and her friends? Read and find out D


Buffy slowly walked around the cemetery. She was getting tired, always turning up, and there  
  
being no fun. "Vampy.. come out come out where ever you are..." said Buffy  
  
. Buffy heard a nose,  
  
the sound of some tripping. She raised her stake and turned around reading to jab!  
  
"Geez Spike! What are you doing here!?!" Said Buffy, annoyed at Spike.  
  
"No need to get your panties in a twist pet, just joining in on the play" Said Spike whiping the  
  
grass off of his clothes.  
  
"Cant you just leave me alone? Let me slay with out you annoying me along the way?" Said Buffy  
  
walking away. Spide jumped infront of her,  
  
"Oh come on slayer, you know you like me for compony" Spike said putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Buffy punched Spike in the face to get him off of her.  
  
"No, I dont. Not you, just go back to your pathetic exuse for a home and you know... do what  
  
you do when your not annoying me" Spike went to grab her arm, but before he could Buffy  
  
raised her stake.  
  
"Spike, go away or I will kill you" Said buffy, her temper raising.  
  
Spike raised his hands. "Fine slayer, have it your way. But you'll get whats coming to you"  
  
Spike said running back to his crypt. "I'll get whats coming to me? Whats that sopose   
  
to mean?" Buffy said to herself.  
  
"Dawn! Can you get the phone for me.. I'm helping Willow with something" Yelled Buffy to Dawn  
  
who was down stairs.   
  
"SUre. Anything else you want me to do.. since you always busy.. to busy to spend any time  
  
with your own sister?" Yelled Dawn sarcasticly.  
  
"God. Does she ever stop complaining? You know. I should make her get a job. See how she  
  
likes it.. I have to work to support us.. she harldy ever helps around the house.. you know  
  
that right?" Buffy said.   
  
"Buffy, I dont think thats fair. She's still in high school. I dont think she'll be able to  
  
cope" Replied Willow placing some candels on the window pain.  
  
"Well.. maybe I should start making her do stuff.. she is lazy and is always expecting me to  
  
do everything" Buffy said a little angry.  
  
"Every teenager is like you. You've got to admit, I bet you were lazy when you were 15 too"   
  
"Yeah but I didnt complain about every little thing m-"  
  
"You guys are talking about me again huh?" Said Dawn standing at the door way interuppting   
  
Buffy.  
  
"Dawn we wer-"  
  
"Buffy, dont even bother. It was Angel on the phone. But I told him that you were busy" Dawn   
  
said once again interuppting Buffy.  
  
"Dawn! You know I could have talked to him!" Yelled Buffy.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot. Of course you can talk to someone who harldy ever calls, and who doesnt  
  
even come down to see you, but when I need something you dont want to because your busy. Your  
  
such a nice sister. You think because your the slayer and you have all these powers that you  
  
can just ignore me and I'll be alright. Well I'm not alright Buffy. I'm not!" Dawn said running  
  
to her room crying.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled going after her.  
  
"Buffy.. she'll be alright.. I'll go talk to her. You can go and call Angel to see what  
  
he needed" Said Willow camly.  
  
"Thanx Willow" Said Buffy rushing down the stairs.  
  
Buffy got to the phone and saw a message on the answermachine. Buffy stared at the blinking number.  
  
She seemed worried that if she listened to it that she might rush off to what ever is happening  
  
and leave down all alone. Buffy left it and went up stairs to Dawns bedroom.  
  
"She wont let me in. I think she has a door jamed up against her door" Said Willow sorting through  
  
a box of books and charms.  
  
"Ah. Thats ok" Said buffy aproching Dawns bedroom.  
  
Buffy knocked on the door a fews time but didnt get an answer. She turned the door handle and   
  
pushed the door hard and busted it open. She saw Dawn sitting at her desk writing in her diary.  
  
"Dawn? I'm sorry. I didnt know. You need to tell me these things. When theres something wrong I'll  
  
listen. I promise" Buffy slowly approched Dawn. Dawn didnt answer. Buffy put her hand on her shoulder  
  
and lifted her up. Dawns eyes were closed and her face was pale. Buffy brushed her hair out of the  
  
way of her neck and saw two little holes.  
  
"Willow! Call an ambulance!" Buffy screamed!  
  
Willow come rushing into the room on the phone.  
  
"Buffy what- oh my god. Dawn!"   
  
Buffy lifted Dawn out of her chair and rushed her down stairs and put a towel on her neck.  
  
"Who would have done such a thing?" Asked Willow sitting at the end of Dawns bed in the hispital.  
  
"Spike! He's the only vampire in Sunnydale that can come into my home. But I dont get why  
  
he would do such a thing" Buffy said between sobs, holding Dawns hand.  
  
"Willow will you stay here and watch Dawn? I'm going to find Spike!" Buffy said wiping away her   
  
tears.   
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled kicking in the door to Spike's crypt.  
  
"Hold on a sec Slayer. You cant just come and knock my door down when ever you feel-"  
  
"How dare you come into my house and try and kill me sister. What is wrong with you! Is this  
  
your way of getting at me Spike!?!" Buffy yelled at him between kickes and punches. Spike grabbed  
  
her leg from her next kick and threw her backwards.  
  
"Yeah of course, you come down here kick my door in.. again and blame me for something I didnt  
  
bloody do." Spike said pissed off.  
  
Buffy got up and grabbed the stake that was tucked in from behind he pants. She raised it and  
  
was about the stake spike before he grabbed her arm.  
  
"You almost killed her. You almost killed my sister!!" Buffy kicked Spike in the face and once  
  
again raised her stake and staked spike, just below the heart.  
  
"Ahh... you bloody bitch!" Screamed Spike taking the stake out of his chest.  
  
"Wanna learn the aim a bit better hey slayer"  
  
Buffy punched Spike in the face a few time and grabbed her stake and this time staked him in the heart.  
  
As Spike turned to dust, he said one last thing   
  
"It aint fair to die for something you didnt do dont ya think"  
  
Buffy looked at the pile of dust on the floor. She swept her foot through it and walked out. It   
  
started the rain heavy. She thought that since she was in the cemetary, she might as well stick  
  
around incase there are any others worth dusting.  
  
"Well well well... looks like Spikes outta my way. Its better than me having to kill you  
  
with him trying to protect you. And you know, Dawn is well very nice. But you wouldnt know  
  
that because well... shes your sister, and you just dont have my taste do you?" Said someone  
  
standing behind Buffy.   
  
"What? Who-" Buffy started to speak and until she turned around and saw who it was.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy said  
  
"No sweet heart. Angel's long gone. Its Angelus baby. I thought since I love you so much, I  
  
might as well come down and see how little dawny is and give you a suprise, and well, get  
  
rid of pesky William here, but you did that for me." Angelus said sarcasticly with a smirk  
  
on his face.  
  
Buffy went to speak but before she did Angelus unsuspectdly jumped into front of her and bit her  
  
in the neck. He drank a lot of her blood, but not all of it.  
  
"Wanna become bad baby?" Asked Angelus making Buffy suck the blood off of his wrist...  
  
To be continued! 


End file.
